


Soulmate Quiz (Soulmate AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: In a world in which soulmates exist, you were given no sign as to whether you have one or not. No voice in your head that resembles to theirs. No initial or date or your wrist. No seeing everything in black and white and suddenly in color. Nothing. So, just as a gag, you take a quiz you saw on Buzzfeed that might give you the slightest inkling who your potential soulmate might be.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 24





	Soulmate Quiz (Soulmate AU)

You hated not being marked. Absolutely hated it. Whether you met people who have met their soulmate or haven’t yet, they all pitied you. You didn’t get a single soulmate trait at all. You were part of the very few who were born that way. 

When you were younger, you used to draw a mark on yourself. Sometimes it’d be an initial, sometimes it’d be a shape, or sometimes it’d be some random quote you read or heard on the tv. You faked it up until you just didn’t bother anymore. 

Your parents had told you that just because you don’t have a soulmate trait, that didn’t mean you don’t have a soulmate. Your friend Natasha didn’t have a mark or trait either, and she still ended up meeting her soulmate, Clint. So you had hope. But you can only have so much hope. 

* * *

It was another gloomy day for Bucky. The sun peeked from the clouds, but didn’t seem to shine on him. He curled up in his hoodie and stared at the ground. He tried to blur our the sounds and sights of soulmates being together. 

After coming back from the army and the loss of his arm, everything seemed to go downhill for him. Sure, he ended up getting a cool metal prosthetic thanks to Tony Stark and his company, but still. His soulmark couldn’t transfer onto this arm. So now Bucky could no longer know when he’d meet his soulmate. His was a timer. Everyday he’d watch the days, hours, minutes, and seconds pass, waiting for the meeting of his soulmate. Now, he couldn’t even tell. What if he’s already met them and he didn’t know it?

Bucky sighed as he walked up the steps to his apartment building. The doors of his neighbors came and went until he was at his door. He inserted the key and turned. When he entered, he was greeted to female laughter and then a deeper, male one. 

“Hey, Buck!”

“Hey, Steve. Sharon.” Bucky muttered as he kicked off his shoes and made his way to his room. The door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

You tried to be happy for Nat as she told you about Clint proposing, but you couldn’t. You were so…jealous.

“And he handed me the bottle and on the label it said, ‘Will you marry me?’ and I felt like I was gonna faint!”

You gave a fake chuckle, “So dramatic, Nat.”

She shrugged, “So, anything today?” She always asked that question whenever you spoke to each other. She theorized that any day your soulmark or trait could appear out of nowhere. You weren’t convinced, but she was. 

You shook your head, “Nope. Nothing.”

Nat frowned and then her face lit up again, “Hey, why don’t you take one of those buzzfeed quizzes? You know, they ask you to pick an outfit or a perfect date or something and they’ll give you the letters of your soulmate or something?”

You shook your head, “Nat, you know that’s a big joke.”

“Hey, it’s better than nothing.” She stood up and went to your room. Seconds later, she came back with your laptop in her hands, open and ready to go.

She set the laptop on the coffee table and there was already a quizz up that read, “Plan your ideal wedding and we’ll give you the initials of your soulmate.”

“Nat, really?”

She rolled her eyes, “Humor me. C’mon!”

“Ugh! Fine!” You went through the quizz quickly: picking out your dress, your bouquet, the color arrangements, the venue, etc. The results showed up and JBB came up. 

“Oooouuuu maybe Justin Bieber is your soulmate.” Nat said teasingly.

“Ugh. I hate you.”

“What? Now you can start looking for people with the initials JBB and find your soulmate!”

“It’s a hoax, Nat! This doesn’t mean this JBB person will be my soulmate!”

“Sour sport,” she muttered,

“Hopeless romantic,” you muttered back.

* * *

Buck sat in the back corner of the library reading. This was his safe haven. Nothing but books and words that surrounded him. No one to judge him. He always felt at peace. 

“Um, excuse me?” Until now.

Bucky mentally cursed the person who’s interrupted his reading time. He looked up and met Y/E/C eyes, “Yeah?”

“Sorry to bother you, but no one else is here and I’m not sure where the librarian went, but, uh, do you think you can help me with the computer.”

Bucky set his bookmark in the page where he left off then set the book aside, “Sure thing.” He stood up from the cushioned chair and followed you to the small row of computers for public use. 

“I was putting in my log in, but it still won’t let me in.” You showed him and your access was still denied.

“Hmmm, did you pay any of your late fees.”

“Oh! I don’t think I did.”

“That’s probably why. Meg’s not at the desk, so there’s no one to help you, but you could use my sign in for now.”

Bucky logged into the computer with the username jbb17 and his password.

Your breath was caught in your throat, “JBB?”

Bucky shrugged, “My initials.”

You hissed when a sudden sting of pain was felt on your wrist. You looked down to see the exact initials on your skin, “No way.”

“What the-” Bucky hissed as he looked down at his right wrist 0 Days 0 Minutes 0 Seconds. His eyes widened, “Oh shit.”

You shook your head in disbelief, “I never thought I had a soulmate. I wasn’t born with a mark or trait.”

“I never thought I’d meet mine because my mark was on my left arm and well,” he held up his arm to reveal it to be made out of metal.

“So, we’re soulmates.” You said awkwardly.

Bucky smiled, “Yeah. Guess we are.” He held out his hand to you, “James Buchanan Barnes, but call me Bucky.”

“Y/N L/N, but call me whenever you’d like.”

Bucky laughed and your heart fluttered, “Funny and cute. I think I hit the jackpot.”

You shrugged, “Hey, wanna know something funny?”

“Sure.”

“I took a buzzfeed quizz to see what the initials of my soulmate would be. And your initials came up.”

Bucky sat beside you and he scrunched his face up, “Really? A Buzzfeed quizz?”

“My friend made me do it!”

Bucky hushed you and giggled, “Say, why don’t we get outta here? I can take you out for some coffee?”

“I’d like that. A lot.”

Bucky smiled at you, “Perfect.”


End file.
